Last Farewell
by kangyeongsuk
Summary: He never understands, he never really cares. The last thing I want to say, really want him to understand it this time.


Disclaimer: all characters were owned by their own entertainment. I own the plot only.

Warn: OCC—siap2 diare setelah membacanya hehe-apasih garing, lokasi dramatisasi.

* * *

**Last Farewell  
**a tribute for someone who used to inspired me

originally by kangyeongsuk-tamikowashio

romance, hurt

"_once again,I trapped here,on the same hole, and still the same dumb person who believe in abstrack-fool thing called love"_

_

* * *

_"_keundaeyo, nan..dareun yeoja saranghandago..."_

Beep..beep..

"Ukh..."

Eun Hye membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menggosok matanya, kemudian mencoba untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk.

"Akh.."

Eun Hye merasakan kepalanya sangat pusing. Dengan mata yang hanya terbuka sebelah, ia mencoba membetulkan posisi duduknya sehingga kini ia dapat menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Ahh..kenapa kepalaku terasa sangat berat..Sial.."

Eun Hye baru saja akan mematikan wekernya ketika kemudian ia teringat mimpinya. Dalam sekejab, dadanya terasa sesak. Ia mengusap-usap wajahnya dan menghela napas panjang.

"Mimpi itu lagi, hhh, kapan ini akan berakhir.."

Eun Hye mematikan wekernya dan melangkahkan kakinya turun dari kasur ke lantai yang dingin. Lantai yang terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Ia melihat ke sekitar kasurnya, mencari sandal rumahnya. Setelah menemukan sandal rumahnya, ia memandang ke pintu geser transparan yang membatasi kamarnya dengan balkon. Pintu itu tertutup tirai. Eun Hye melangkah menuju pintu itu untuk menyingkapkan tirai tersebut agar ia dapat memandang keluar.

"Hm..ternyata hujan lagi. Hh, rasanya menjadi semakin melankolis.."

Eun Hye terus memandangi hujan yang sedang terjadi di depan matanya, seolah hujan tersebut merupakan pertunjukan yang sangat menarik. Eun Hye menyentuhkan jemarinya ke kaca pintu geser di depannya. Ditelurusinya titik-titik air yang menetes di sisi lain kaca tersebut.

"_dareun yeoja saranghandaguyeo..."_

Kembali, kepalanya terasa sakit. Dadanya terasa sesak dan ujung matanya memanas. Eun Hye menggigit bibirnya, mencoba mencegah cairan hangat itu membasahi pipinya. Ia kembali menghela napas panjang, menciptakan embun di permukaan kaca yang ada di depannya. Digerakkannya jemarinya, menuliskan sebuah nama di embun tersebut. Kemudian, ia menarik tangannya dari kaca tersebut, dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Han Kyung-oppa..Jigeum...ottokhae? Ottokajyeo..?" ujarnya, tanpa berhasil menahan air matanya. Eun Hye memandang keluar jendela, dengan membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Membiarkan pikirannya yang kacau dan dirinya yang semakin hancur. _Sebenarnya apa yang kutangisi? Apa yang kupertahankan? Apa yang aku tunggu?_

Eun Hye melangkahkan kakinya ke depan cermin. Ia memandangi dirinya, dengan mata sembab dan rambut yang kusut. Di sentuhkannya kembali jemarinya ke permukaan kaca. Ditelusurinya pantulan wajahnya di kaca.

"Neol bwohae? Ulgo hajimayo.." ujarnya pada pantulan dirinya sendiri. Ia mencoba tersenyum, menghibur dirinya sendiri, "FIGHTING!" ujarnya lagi, pada dirinya sendiri.

Eun Hye kemudian membersihkan dirinya dan bersiap pergi. Tidak, ia tidak akan berangkat kerja hari ini. Eun Hye melajukan mobilnya ke pantai. Pantai terpencil yang selalu mejadi sahabatnya, yang tidak pernah meninggalkannya dalam keadaan apapun, yang selalu ada untuknya, yang selalu mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. _Pantai yang selalu mengingatkanku padamu, oppa.._ Eun Hye menggigit bibirnya, ia tidak akan menangis selama mengemudi.

Eun Hye menghentikan mobilnya di tempat parkir. Ia kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju pantai, sahabatnya. Ia memandangi sekitarnya selama berjalan. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak musim gugur datang, ia menyadari bahwa musim ini terasa sangat sepi. Tidak ada dedaunan hijau yang biasa ia lihat di jalan setapak. Angin yang berhembus dengan kencang menambah susasana sepi yang dingin itu. Suasana ini membuat Eun Hye kembali merasa kesepian. _Bahkan pepohonan pun tak mau menemaniku. Begitu juga denganmu, oppa.._

Eun Hye menuruni tangga terjal yang menuju pantai. Setelah sampai dibawah, ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, merasakan bau garam yang tercium dari lautan. Dibiarkannya rambutnya yang tergerai ditiup angin. Eun Hye melepaskan sepatunya, kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju laut. Ia kemudian menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sampai di garis pantai.

"Hallo...Lama tak megunjungimu..Hehe.." ujar Eun Hye. Ia terdiam sebentar untuk menarik napas, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, "aku datang lagi...tentu saja dengan masalah..hehe..Apa kau bosan mendengarkan keluhanku?...Tidak...Kau tidak boleh bosan, kau...hanya tinggal kau yang aku punya..Hanya kau yang bisa menenangkanku sekarang.."

Eun Hye kemudian terdiam. Ia menggigit bibirnya. "Kau tahu, kemarin, aku mengetahui kalau oppa telah menyukai orang lain..." Eun Hye terdiam kembali, ia kemudian terduduk, tidak perduli celananya menjadi basah.

"Wanita itu...ia juga menyukainya..Baguslah, mereka saling menyukai..Jadi oppa tidak perlu menderita..Tidak perlu merasakan cinta sepihak,...ia tidak perlu tahu bagaimana rasanya cinta sepihak yang aku rasakan..."

"Tapi aku kesal...Aku tidak bisa merelakannya...Aku tidak mau merestui mereka..Aku...aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana...Ia..." Eun Hye kemudian berhenti. Ia terisak. Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu itu kembali terbayang di otaknya, kembali terputar di benaknya. Ia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi Han Kyung ketika menceritakan tentang Ji Hye. Ia ingat betul bagaimana gembiranya wajah oppa-nya, saat menceritakan bahwa ia dan Ji Hye telah bersama. Ia ingat betul bagaimana Han Kyung terus menerus tertawa karena ia dan Ji Hye telah bersama. _Sementara itu, aku mati-matian untuk tidak marah padanya, untuk tidak menangis._ Eun Hye membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir.

"Ia terlihat sangat senang, aku...aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebahagia itu..Aku...aku benci ekspresi itu. Aku sangat kesal! Ia bahkan tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajahku! Kau tahu, itu terasa sangat menyakitkan!" _He never realize, he never understand, he never care...and I never really had any chance.._

Eun Hye kemudian berteriak ke arah laut. Diteriakkannya nama itu dengan sekuat tenaga, dengan seluruh kemampuan yang ia punya. Han-Kyung. Sekali lagi Eun Hye meneriakkan nama itu. Nama yang selalu memenuhi otaknya selama ini. Nama yang entah mengapa, dengan mengingat nama itu membuatnya merasa aman, nyaman. Nama yang menopangnya untuk terus bertahan dalam keadaan apapun. Nama yang menyemangatinya untuk tidak menunjukkan sisi kerapuhannya pada siapapun. Nama yang membuatnya menjadi wanita yang kuat. Nama yang membuat hari-harinya menjadi lebih berwarna. Tapi juga nama yang menjatuhkannya ke dasar jurang yang paling dalam, yang secara tiba-tiba mengubah semuanya menjadi kelabu. Han-Kyung.

Eun Hye memejamkan matanya, kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Diciumnya bau garam yang begitu kuat dari laut yang terbentang di depannya. Ia lalu membuka matanya perlahan, memandang lurus ke depan dengan pandangan kabur. _Sekali lagi, ini yang terakhir kali. Aku tidak akan lagi menangis untuknya. Aku tidak akan lagi bersedih untukmu, oppa. I promise, this is the last time._

Eun Hye membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir sementara ia menyaksikan ombak yang tidak begitu besar menuju ke arahnya. Air laut mulai memantulkan cahaya kejinggaan, sudah mulai sore. Kini bagian yang diduduki oleh Eun Hye mulai tersapu air laut. Eun Hye masih memandang lurus, menyaksikan air laut yang mulai pasang. Tiba-tiba ia berdiri, kemudian membersihkan celananya.

"Yah! Oppa! Han Kyung-oppa! Apa kau sedang berbahagia sekarang? Kau tahu, kau sungguh bodoh! Tahun lalu kau bilang kau akan menjadi penopangku dan tidak akan membiarkan aku menangis lagi karena orang itu! Tapi ternyata malah kau yang membuatku menangis, tepat setahun setelah janjimu itu! Nappeun namja! Jeongmal nappeun namjaya!" Eun Hye berhenti sejenak, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia kemudian menarik nafas panjang, "Bodoh! Kalau mau memberitahuku tentang hal ini seharusnya di tanggal lain! Kau tahu persis aku sangat benci tanggal itu! TOLOL!"

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya sangat sulit bagiku untuk melepaskanmu! Aku bahkan tadinya berniat mengganggu hubungan kalian! Tapi aku ingat kalau aku bukan orang seperti dia! Bukan orang sepertimu! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal jahat seperti itu! Aku masih memegang janjiku padamu untuk tetap menjadi orang baik walaupun aku disakiti sejauh apapun!"

"Aku, Yoon-Eun-Hye, bersumpah disini, di depan sahabat terbaikku yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, bahwa aku akan melupakanmu, Han-Kyung! Aku akan tetap menjalani hidupku tanpamu, aku akan tetap bisa melaluinya dengan sangat baik, bahkan akan lebih baik dibandingkan saat kau masih berada dalam hidupku! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT GOD, NOT YOU! KEEP THAT! Get out of my life!"

Eun Hye menghentikan teriakkannya. Ia kembali memandang ke lautan yang terhampar di depannya. Disaksikannya matahari yang terbenam di hadapannya. Eun Hye mencoba menyunggingkan senyum, memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum. Berkali-kali dikatakannya pada dirinya sendiri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, walaupun tanpa Han Kyung.

"Gwaencanhaeyo..gwaencanhaeyo.." Eun Hye kembali memejamkan matanya, kemudian menarik nafas panjang dalam-dalam.

"SELAMAT TINGGAL HAN KYUNG!" teriaknya pada lautan. Kemudian ia berbalik pergi, meninggalkan lautan;sahabatnya; sendirian. Yang hanya bisa diam sambil memandangi punggung Eun Hye yang bergerak menjauh, lautan yang tahu, sahabatnya kini tidak akan lagi memandang kebelakang, tidak akan lagi mengingat cerita yang pernah dibaginya berdua saja dengan dirinya, tidak akan lagi mengunjunginya. Kini ia harus mencari sahabat baru.

_I'm gonna be okay, even without you.._

* * *

Behind the Scene

Halooooo :3 Lama tak bersuaa~ makasih udah baca fic ini sampe tamat hahaha. Ini fic dibuat untuk seseorang yang memberi saya inspirasi tapi telah pergi hahaha (halah—naonn pula). Yeah, kritik, saran dan masukan serta pertanyaan diterima. Review sajalah hahaha. THANKSOOO :3


End file.
